YuuYake, le coucher du soleil
by StarTraxX
Summary: 5 ans ont passé depuis que Naruto &Co on décimé l'akatsuki, seul Itachi a survécu et il est résté introuvable....Naruto est reparti s'entrainer avec Jiraiya. Mais 5 ans plus tard, Jiraiya, Naruto et Okaimi, un garcon bien mysterieux revienne a Konoha. Que
1. Chapter 1

YuuYake, Le coucher du soleil….

**DISCLAIMER : Les persos du Manga Naruto ne m'apartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente ;)**

**SITUATION : Le manga se passe après que l'Akatsuki ait été décimé par Naruto & Co. Seul Itachi a survécu. Personne ne sait ou il se trouve. Naruto est reparti avec Jiraiya pour continuer de s'entrainer.**

CHAPITRE 1 : Retour innatendu 

L'histoire débute dans les alentours de Konoha en début de soirée. Plus précisément la foret qui méne a Konoha..

3 ombres passent…elles se déplacent très rapidement, de branches en branches.

:- -« Je me demande si cela est vraiment necessaire,…Seront t'il vraiment utile ? »

?2 : - « Mais oui et puis sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas revu mon bon vieux village. »

?3 : « -mmmmm….Sa va me faire un choc a moi aussi. »

Non loin de là, sur les fortifications autour de Konoha, le ninja chargé de la garde se mit a bailler. Il s'appelait Kokorino

Kokorino : -« Aaaaaa…vivement que mon tour finisse. Mais ? Huh ? »

Il venait d'apercevoir trois ombres se déplacant a une vitesse incroyable. Il utilsa la techniques de déplacement instentanée et avertit les trois ninja qui gardaient la porte Nord du village.

?2 : -Nous ne devrions plus être très loin.

En effet les 3 hommes arrivérent une minute plus tard devant l'immense porte Nord de Konoha. Trois ninja étaient de garde.

Garde1 : -« Déclinez votre identi….OH ! Non ce n'est pas possible….Ji…Jiraya –Sama… »

Jiraya : - « En effet »

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était parti avec Naruto. Jiraya avait un peu vielli, mais il était pratiquement le même. Il portait toujours les meme habits. Le garde déplaca son regard sur les deux personnes qui accompagnait Jiraiya. La premiére était un jeune homme d'environ 21 ans aux cheveux blonds. Il portait une combinaison noire composé d'une veste et et d'un pantalon noir avec trois rayures orange sur le coté . Il reconnut aisément Naruto…

Garde1 : -" Na…Naruto-san !"

Naruto : - "Yo "!

Naruto était maintenant agé de 22 ans. Son visage était toujours le même mais ses traits étaient plus durs. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas changée si ce n'est qu'ils étaient un peu plus long. Il mesurait a présent pas loin d'un métre 85 et sa musculature s'était dévellopé.

La seconde personne qui accompagnait Jiraya était un homme a peu prés de la taille de Naruto. Il était plus musclé que celui ci. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux verts.(Son visage ressemble a celui de végéta dans DBZ, il a les même cheveux.) Il était habillé d'un manteau blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Son pantalon était blanc également. Il portait le bandeau de Kumo(Village des Nuages, Pays de la foudre) autour de son bras droit.

Garde1 : -« Et…Vous êtes ? »

Okaimi : - « Mon prénom est Okaimi. »

Garde2 : - « Vous pouvez passer. Dois je avertir Godaime de votre arrivée ? »

Jiraiya : -« Nous allons le faire nous même. Au revoir. »

Jiraiya, Okaimi et Naruto pénétrerent alors dans Konoha. Il était plus de Minuit et les rues étaient désértes. Naruto observait auutour de lui en criant des « Ouaaa sa a changé ici » et ainsi de suite. Jiraiya s'arréta soudainement.

Okaimi : « Qu'ya t'il Jiraiya-Sama ? »

Jiraya : -« Je pense que nous devrions aller parler a Tsunade. Nous nous reposerons ensuite. »

Naruto : - « Okay ! »

Et ils se remirent a marcher. Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, ils arrivérent devant la tour de l'Hokage. Il n'y avait aucun garde.

Naruto : -« Ils doivent être parti dormir… »

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade s'endormait dans son bureau. Toutes ces paperasses l'avaient épuisée. Sans compter les préparations de l'examen Chuunin. Elle repensa a Naruto et a Jiraiya, se demandant ce qu'il pouavit bien fabriquer. Puis elle posa sa tête contre la table et se mit a dormir.

Ils montérent les escaliers et arrivérent devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Jiraiya frappa…..Aucune réponse.

Jiraya : - « Humm Bizarr…. »

Il refrappa a la porte…Toujours aucune réponse.

Jiraiya :-« Bon nous allons… »

BAM ! Okaimi venait de défoncer la porte. Ils entrérent et trouvérent Tsunade…Endormi sur son bureau.

Naruto :-« Heyy Tsuande No Bachan ! »

Tsunade:- " Hum"

Elle se reveilla.

Tsunade : - « Qu'y a t'i…PAS POSSIBLE ! »

Jiraiya : - « héhé sa faisait longtemps Tsunade. »

Okaimi : - « Bonjour Tsunade-Sama »

Naruto :-« Lu la Vielle »

Tsunade : - « Sa alors quelle surprise ! Qu'est ce qui vous améne ici ? »

Jiraiya prit alors un air serieux.

Jiraiya :- « Tsunade nous avons a parler… »

Tsunade : - « Je vous en prie asseyez vous… »

Les trois compéres s'assirent et discutérent avec Tsunade pendant une bonne heure.

Tsunade : - « Je vois…C'est donc pour sa que vous ête ici…Jiraiya tu sais très bien que le village ne s'est pas encore tout a fait remis….Ce que tu me demande est tout de même génant.. »

Jiraiya : -« Tsunade…Ils seront de toutes maniére obligé de se battre… »

Tsunade :-« Oui c'est vrai tu a raison. … bon je suis d'accord mais l'examen Chuunin a lieu dans une dizaine de jours…Vous devrez attendre la fin de l'examen. »

Naruto : -. « Euu..en parlant d'examen Chuunin, serait t'il possible que je le passe, et Okaimi aussi ? Nous sommes toujours Genin…. »

Tsunade : -« Pas de problémes, je me chargerai de vous trouver quelqu'un pour completer l'équipe. »

Jiraiya, Okaimi et Naruto se levérent alors et dirent aurevoir a Tsunade. Puis ils sortirent de la Tour et partirent en direction de l'appartement que Tsunade leur avait donné pour la durée de leur séjour.

Fin du premier chapitre :o)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez…Bon c'est pas génial pour le moment je l'avoue, j'ai bouclé le chapitre d'un trait en dix minutes . Mais sa va s'améliorer ;) Bon allez je vous laisse,le prochain chapitre paraitra surement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

pluche


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh Yosh

Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser car je n'ai pas pus être présent cette semaine, donc le chapitre a pas mal de retard :S

Bon alors je vais répondre au reviews :

LuluFlo4 : Merci de tes encouragements :) sa fait plaisir !

Yaminohoshi : Héhé Okaimi c'est un perso de mon invention et c'est pas le seul ;) si tu conaissais la traduction de son prénom tu aurais surement une petite idée :) A toi de chercher . tien voici un lien pour te faire une idée du personnage :   
http/60gp. Flora : Merci a toi aussi :)

Bon allez hop passons aux choses sérieuses.

NOTE : les paroles entre sont les pensées.

**_CHAPITRE 2 : RETROUVAILLES_**

Naruto se leva tard ce matin-là. Il mit quelques minutes a se rendre compte de sa situation. Il avait passé une des nuits les plus agréable de ces 5 dernières années. Il faut dire qu'il avait souvent dormi a la belle étoile dans des forêt plus que dangereuse. Il rassembla ses forces et se leva. Il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les deux autres chambres de l'étage. Apparement Okaimi et Jiraiya étaient déjà levés. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Là il trouva Okaimi en train de dévorer son p'tit déj comme un affamé et Jiraiya en pleine inspiration pour le prochain tome de son livre douteux.

Naruto : « Yo Okaimi, Yo Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya: " MMhhh 'jour"

Okaimi : « Yo Naruto »

Jiraiya: "Bon les jeunes moi je vais voir Tsunade, nous avons encore a parler. Qu'allez vous faire ? »

Okaimi : « On va se balader non Naruto ? et s'entrainer pour le prochain examen. »

Naruto : « Ouais… »

Jiraiya : « Ok a plus les jeunes . »

Jiraiya executa un Shushin et il disparut. Naruto Et Okaimi resterent un moment a bavarder puis il s'habillérent et sortir. Il déambulérent pendant 1 heures dans les rues de la ville. Ils se trouvaient sur la grande place quand soudain…..SHTCHAC ! Un Shuriken se planta dans le dos de Naruto……et Naruto laissa place a un tronc d'arbres dans une explosion de fumée.

Naruto : « NON MAIS SA VA PA LA Tête ! Où est le fourbe qui a osé ! Je vais le Défoncer ! »

: « C'est moi Naruto. »

L'homme qui avait parler se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il sauta devant Naruto et Okaimi qui se mirent en position de combat.

: « Doucement les gars. Je suis pas là pour me battre. »

Iet Naruto reconnut…..SASUKE !

Naruto : « SASUKE ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ! »

Naruto était très surpris. En effet depuis que Sasuke avait désérté Konoha, plus personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. Et voilà que Naruto le retrouvait a Konoha.

Naruto et Sasuke se foudroyérent du regards. La rancœur de Naruto envers Sasuke n'avait fait que s'accroitre depuis ses dérniéres années. Et vice-Versa.

Sasuke était maintenant presque aussi grand que Naruto. IL était vétu d'une combinaison bleue et d'une veste bleue portant le symbole des Uchiwa.

Sasuke : « Je suis parti de chez Orochimaru quand j'ai compris que je ne l'interessai qu'a titre de récéptacle. J'ai tué beaucoup de ses hommes et je suis revenu a Konoha. J'ai été placé sous la surveillance de 3 ANBU pendant 6 mois afin de me réhabiliter.

Okaimi : (légerement agacé) « Je m'appele Okaimi. Je suppose que tu est Sasuke »

Sasuke : « En effet… »

Naruto : « Sasuke tu vas participer a l'examen ? »

Sasuke : « Oui, j'éspére qu'on s'afrontera. »

Sasuke avait remarqué que les yeux de Naruto n'avait plus le même éclat de malice qu'avant. Il existait toujours mais était maintenant infime. Naruto avait l'air beaucoup plus mature. Il se demandait aussi qui pouvait bien être le garçcon qui l'accompagnait. Il avait l'air encore plus dur que Naruto. On aurait dit un Sasuke deux.

: « NARUTO ! »

Naruto, Okaimi et Sasuke se retournérent.

Naruto apercut Sakura, Kiba, Hinata et Shino Shikamaru, Ino et Chouji de l'autre côté de la place. Ils rejoignirent Naruto et ils firent les présentations avec Okaimi.

Sakura n'avait pas beaucoup changer depuis les 5 ans que Naruto ne l'avait pas vu. Elle portait toujours sa veste de Chuunin accompagné d'un emssemble rose et blanc.

Kiba lui était plus grand que Naruto d'au moins deux centimétres. Il ne portait plus sa capuche. Il était vétu d'une veste de Jounin a manches courtes, d'un t shirt blanc et d'un pantalon en toile gris. Sa musculature était imposante.

Hinata avait apparement laissé pousser ses cheveux. Elle portait maintenant un ensemble bleu et blanc de la meme forme que celui de Sakura. Elle avait grandi. Elle était toujours Genin.

Shino……Ben il portait toujours les mêmes habits et il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi. Mais il était devenu bien plus muscle qu'autrefois.Ses cheveux était un peu plus long. Il était ANBU.

Shikamaru…..Il portait la veste des Jounin de Konoha sur un emsenble vert. Il avait la même carrure que Kiba.

Ino était toujours la même a l'exeption qu'elle avait grandi. Elle portait une veste de Chuunin par dessus ses habits habituels.

Chouji était un peu moins gros et plus grand. Il portait une veste de Jounin.

Naruto : « Sa fait plaisir de vous revoir tous ! Et Neji, Lee et TenTen ils son pas la ? »

Naruto :Ouaaa Hinata est devenu trop belle

Kiba : « Non pas encore. Il sont partit en mission hier soir avec Kakashi et Gai. Ils reviendront surement ce soir. »

Naruto : « Ok »

Tout le monde observait Naruto et son ami. Il y a un point sur lequel ils étaient tous d'accord, c'est que Naruto avait l'air d'avoir vieilli trop vite. Ses traits étaient durs et quand il ne parlait pas avec les autres, son visage devenait froid. On aurait dit qu'il se forcait un peu a sourir. Idem pour son compagnon. Mais ils n'y préterent pas beaucoup d'attention. Naruto était la et c'était le principal qu'importe qu'il soit un peu moins gai qu'avant. Kiba, Shino et Sasuke avaient hâte de tester les nouvelles capacitées de Naruto. Sasuke voulait aussi affronter Okaimi. Quand il l'avait regarder dans les yeux au moment des présentations, il avait compri que ce type était extrémement puissant. Pas besoin du Sharingan pour sa. Son corps dégagait une puissance presque palpable a la main. On aurait dit qu'il essaiyait de la contenir.

Tsunade apparut a ce moment la.

Tsuande : « Naruto, Okaimi, Je viens jusqu'ici pour vous dire que vous ferez équipe avec ….Hinata pour cette examen.

Hinata rougit alors comme une tomate. Elle allait être avec Naruto !

Okaimi : « Très bien Tsunade-Sama »

La journée passa très vite et vers 21 heures, tout le monde se sépara en se disant a demain. Naruto et Okaimi rentrérent a l'appart. Jiraiya était déjà la.

La soirée se passa sans incident majeur et Jiraiya et Okaimi partirent se coucher.

Okaimi une fois étendu sur son lit pensa a la journée qu'il venait de passer. Les amis de Naruto avaient l'air fort, mais seront il a la hauteur ? Et Shiryu, que pouvait bien il faire ! Il devrait normalement déjà être là. Enfin, si tout se passe bien, il ne devrait normalement pas y avoir de problémes pendant au moins deux semaines, mais est ce qu' _il _allait attendre aussi longtemps ? Connaissant son tempérament, cela paraissait impossible. Enfin on verra bien, se dit il juste avant de s'endormir.

A suivre….

Voilà la fin du second chapitre, j'éspére que sa vous a plu. Et il y aura comme vous vous en doutez peut etre un nouveau personnage au prochain chapitre. Allez a bientôt ;)


End file.
